Lo que llevábamos tres años evitando
by cargarpe
Summary: Una noche de póquer en casa de Castle, el título lo dice todo. Oneshot. POV Beckett.


_Este oneshot lo escribí hace ya un tiempo para participar en el concurso de Foro Castle. Ni qué decir tiene que es Caskett. ^^_

_Si queréis leer otros oneshots participantes en el concurso, pasaos por el foro. Os invito a ello, está realmente bien y la gente por allí es muy simpática. Además, los fics son geniales, hablamos de todo un poco y la información es muy actualizada. :D_

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que llevábamos tres años evitando. POV Beckett.<strong>

Una noche de otoño en Nueva York, con un caso recién cerrado, sentados en su casa jugando al póquer. Ahí estábamos los dos. Solos.

Richard Castle y yo.

Yo y Richard Castle.

Lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era quién ganaba o quién perdía, aunque a pesar de ello ya me había embolsado bastante dinero. Recuerdo que en ese momento ya llevábamos unas cuantas copas de más. Y también recuerdo perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Era lo mismo que llevo sintiendo ya sabe Dios cuánto tiempo. Y a pesar de saber lo que sentía, sigo sin conseguir ponerle nombre, aún. Quizás amor. Es probable. Pero también mezclado con pasión, mucha pasión. Amor mezclado con una tensión sexual que se creó a partir de lo que llevábamos tres años evitando, mezclado una tensión sexual que se podía palpar en el ambiente y que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo, siendo manoseada por cada persona que nos observaba juntos o nos hacía compañía. Pero en ese momento el sentimiento era ligeramente más fuerte, y posiblemente sería por el alcohol que habíamos consumido, aunque también podía ser por la forma en la que me miraba. Esos ojos azules me vuelven loca desde que le conocí, pero tal día como aquél me dirigía una mirada distinta, cargada de… ¿cuál es el nombre? Una mirada cargada de deseo, una mirada lasciva. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios nos pasaba ese día? ¿Qué diablos tenía lo que nos habíamos tomado? ¿O era yo, que le buscaba la connotación sexual a todo? En ese caso, ¿qué demonios me pasaba a mí? No tengo la menor idea, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió ese día.

- Castle, quizás deberíamos dejar de jugar… -opiné cogiendo otro par de cervezas de su nevera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó barajando y yo abrí mi bebida.

- Te estoy desplumando –me senté-, a este paso te vas a quedar en pelotas –dije dejando su cerveza a su alcance.

- Que yo sepa no estamos jugando al Póquer Strip… -dijo sonriendo mientras repartía sus respectivas dos cartas a cada uno.

- Tú ya me entiendes –dije y di un trago.

- Bueno –abrió su cerveza-, ¿y qué más te da que me arruine? Mejor para ti, te quedas con mi dinero –bebió él también.

- Rick, en serio. Una cosa es ganarte dinero pero tampoco quiero esto –expuse cogiendo mis cartas de la mesa. La verdad es que le estaba ganando mucho y, aunque él tiene de sobra, a mí me sentaba mal quedarme con tanto después de que me hubiese invitado a su casa.

- Vale, está bien… -dijo moviendo su cerveza en el aire- Ya tengo claro que lo que no quieres es más dinero así que –la dejó sobre la mesa-, ¿y si nos apostamos otras cosas?

- ¿Cómo qué? –pregunté y seguidamente bebí de mi cerveza.

- ¿Un masaje? –propuso cogiendo sus cartas y una vez las miró continuó convencido-. Te apuesto un masaje a esta mano.

- Mmm… De acuerdo –acepté después de pensármelo y de echar yo también una ojeada a mis cartas.

- Bien –sonrió-, ahí va –dijo y seguidamente colocó sobre la mesa las cinco cartas comunitarias, cambiando así las reglas del Texas Hold'em Póquer común, en el que hay que poner sobre la mesa primero el flop (las tres primeras cartas), luego la cuarta y después la quinta, pausadamente. Entonces mostró su mano con felicidad-. Trío –afirmó sonriente y bebió. Tenía dos dieces en su mano, que junto al diez de corazones que había sobre la mesa, lograba una buena jugada.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa y, mirándolo a los ojos, puse sobre la mesa un As de tréboles, que hacía pareja con otro As de las cartas comunitarias. En ese momento ensanché mi sonrisa y él debió pensar que tenía otro As en mi mano que hiciese un trío mejor que el suyo, porque su expresión cambió visiblemente haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que albergaba su cara. Volví a sonreír ante aquel gesto y coloqué mi segunda carta: un ocho de diamantes, que hacía pareja con un ocho de picas que se hallaba entre las cinco cartas que él había colocado en la mesa con anterioridad.

- Doble pareja. Me has ganado –reconocí intentando ocultar mi sonrisa con un gesto artificial de molestia y vi cómo le volvía a cambiar la cara, esta vez tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Veo que la hermosa detective Kate Beckett va a tener que darme un masajito en mis cargados hombros –dijo tocándoselos, con fingido dolor.

- Eh, eso no era así. El que ganaba debía dar el masaje –discutí juguetona señalando con mi mano derecha mi hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Entonces qué demonios pierde el vencido? –cuestionó siguiéndome el juego.

- Ehm… Pues… Pierde… -no se me pasaba nada por la cabeza, así que di otro trago para ganar tiempo- ¿Su integridad física? -finalicé no muy convencida.

- ¿Su integridad física? Qué tontería, Kate. ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor para librarte de darme el masaje?

- No es que no quiera darte un masaje, es que preferiría que me lo dieses tú a mí –sonreí-. Y por un momento he pensado en pegarte un tiro, pero he recordado que después vendría todo el papeleo y he descartado la idea –dije sin perder la sonrisa.

- Ya sabes que cuando quieras yo te doy un masaje, detective –tonteó, como siempre, y bebió-. Pero esta vez te toca a ti –se levantó de la silla con su cerveza en la mano-. Así que vamos al sofá –fue hacia allí-. Estaremos más cómodos –concluyó y se dejó caer en el asiento.

- Si no tengo elección… -dije acercándome con mi cerveza, la dejé sobre la mesilla y me senté junto a él mientras él daba un sorbo- ¿Dónde va a ser?

- En los hombros, por supuesto –expresó y yo subí las piernas al sofá y me puse de rodillas mirándolo a él-. Ya te he dicho que los tengo muy cargados –le hice un gesto para que se girara y cambió de posición.

- Claro –comencé con el masaje-, ¿cómo no? Te pasas el día jugando con el móvil, es normal que al llegar a casa te sientas saturado –me burlé de él.

- Oiga, masajista, eso ha sonado a menosprecio, ¿debo dar parte a su jefe? –bromeó y yo le respondí con un apretón fuerte en la espalda- ¡Ah! –exclamó girando la cabeza para mirarme- ¡Eso duele!

- Lo sé… -añadí y le dediqué otra de las muchas de mis sonrisas que estaban llenando esa noche.

.

Cuando llevábamos un par de minutos cómodamente en silencio, yo masajeándolo y él dejándose hacer, le pedí algo:

- ¿Puedes pasarme mi cerveza? –pregunté al verle a él beber, ya que me entró sed- Está ahí, en la mesa –hice un gesto con la cabeza para señalarla a pesar de que él no me estaba viendo. Supongo que son costumbres.

- ¿Tanto te está gustando darme este masaje que no quieres despegar tus manos de mí? Si quieres me quito la camisa para que disfrutes más –comenzó a desabrocharse el primer botón.

- Lo único que quiero es que me alcances mi bebida, Castle –puse mi mano derecha sobre las suyas, para que no se desabrochase la camisa.

- Tú te lo pierdes –enunció y me dio mi bebida.

- Lo sé. Gracias –agradecí refiriéndome a mi cerveza. La cogí, di un largo trago y seguidamente la dejé sobre la mesa.

- ¿Así que puedes dejarla pero no cogerla?

- No es lo mismo dejar algo que coger algo, antes estaba más lejos –me defendí.

- Sí, ya… Más lejos… -dijo chinchándome.

.

Después de otro par de minutos callados, él habló:

- ¿Sabes? –dijo girando la cabeza y mirándome- Antes, por un momento, me has engañado –le miré interrogante-. Creía que tenías buenas cartas, pensé que me tocaría darte el masaje a ti, y no al contrario.

- ¿Qué te "tocaría" darme el masaje? –dejé de dárselo- ¿Cómo que te "tocaría"? –intenté aparentar enojada y él se giró por completo.

- Bueno, tú ya me entiendes –fingió temor hacia mí. Esa es una de las cosas que me enamoran de él, que me sigue el rollo bromeando, o que directamente comienza él-. Digo "tocaría" porque esa sería la penitencia por perder la mano –se explicó-. Por cierto, ¿tan importante era para ti darme este masaje que no has podido evitar sonreír cuando has visto que ibas a perder?

- ¿Qué? Yo no he sonreído –mentí.

- Oh sí, lo has hecho.

- No, no lo he hecho –ahora pienso que quizás me puse un poco a la defensiva...

- Has sonreído, Kate –me señaló.

- Bueno, ¿y qué si es así? ¿No puedo sonreír, acaso?

- Sí, por supuesto que puedes, yo no he dicho lo contrario, es más, me encanta cuando lo haces –sonrió y yo me puse un tanto roja, aunque creo que no se dio cuenta.

- Mejor, porque yo sonrío cuando quiero –bebí.

- Te pones un poco irascible con el alcohol, ¿no? –dijo y dio él también un trago, me estaba picando, ahora lo sé.

- ¿Irascible? No es que yo sea irascible, es que tú me irritas, querido.

- ¿Querido? ¿Ahora debo llamarte "madre"? –rió.

- Mira que estás tonto hoy, ¿eh?

- Debe ser cosa de las cervezas –volvió a beber.

- Supongo… -bebí yo también y reímos durante unos instantes mirándonos a los ojos. Cuando dejamos las risas aparte se hizo un silencio que pronto él lo rompió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi masaje?

- Ya te lo he dado, no pidas más –di un trago.

- ¡No ha durado ni diez minutos! –se quejó.

- No pusiste tiempo –apunté y me senté cruzando las piernas a lo indio, aún mirando hacia donde estaba él.

- Está bien, pues lo pongo ahora –dijo mientras yo bebía-. El masaje debe durar diez minutos como mínimo.

- ¿Cómo que como mínimo? –me crucé de brazos.

- Te lo explicaré; como mínimo significa que es como poco, el menor tiempo permitido, pero que se puede superar –se burló.

- Ya sé lo que significa "como mínimo", no me trates como si fuera tonta –le dije y dio un trago-. Me refiero a que por qué iba a querer dártelo por más tiempo.

- Bueno, quizás…

- Quizás nada –le interrumpí-, eso no importa porque el tiempo que debía durar había que decirlo antes, ahora ya no vale.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice?

- Pues yo, que soy la que te da el masaje.

- No; eres la que me daba –puso énfasis en esa palabra- el masaje. Ahora ya no.

- ¿Y quién te lo va a dar? Yo aquí no veo a ninguna otra persona dispuesta… -dije mirando hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien.

- La pregunta no es quién me lo va a dar, sino quién te lo va a dar a ti –me apuntó con el dedo.

- ¿Perdón? –malinterpreté ese comentario- Yo no he pedido ningún masaje, así que no pasa nada porque nadie quiera dármelo. El que quiere uno y no tiene quién se lo dé eres tú.

- No me refería a eso Kate –le miré y arrugué el entrecejo esperando una explicación-. Era una indirecta muy directa comunicando que me apetece darte un masaje.

- Ah…

- ¿Ves como te pones irascible con el alcohol? –volvió a meterse conmigo y bebió.

- Está bien, lo admito, quizás cuando bebo sí me pongo algo susceptible –reconocí dejando mi cerveza sobre la mesa.

- Quita ese "quizás" –dijo y yo le miré como advirtiéndole "no te pases…"-. Venga –dejó su cerveza en la mesa-, déjame darte ese masaje –pidió poniéndose de rodillas mirando hacia mí, como hacía un rato estaba yo.

- ¿Qué? No. No he ganado. No me debes nada.

- Lo sé, pero quiero dártelo –puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a masajear mi nuca con suavidad y firmeza; se estaba tan bien sintiéndolo en mi piel…-. Además, estas manos están hechas para dar masajes.

- Ah, yo pensaba que estaban hechas para escribir…

- Puedo hacer muchas cosas con ellas –afirmó seductor.

- Bueno, pues vamos a ver… -acepté y me giré. Sabía que él no iba a rendirse, que iba a dármelo y era preferible no estar cara a cara con él durante el masaje por lo que no pudiésemos contener, al menos eso pensaba en ese momento. Ahora que lo recuerdo solo considero que se habría adelantado lo que ocurrió momentos después y que llevábamos tres años evitando. Eché mi pelo hacia un lado y él puso sus manos sobre mis clavículas e inició el masaje.

- Hey, ¿y no sería mejor que te quitaras la camisa? –giré la cabeza y le miré confusa e incrédula- Quiero decir, solo abrírtela. El contacto con la piel mejora la calidad del masaje –parafraseó y yo, ahora sí que estoy segura de que fue por el alcohol, acepté.

Volví a girar la cabeza para mirar hacia delante y desabroché dos botones de mi camisa. Seguidamente abrí el cuello de ella lo suficiente como para dejar así ver mis hombros pero únicamente dejando de mi sujetador a la vista los tirantes, pues el resto quedaba aún así tapado por la camisa. Él se extrañó un poco de que accediese pero rápidamente reaccionó y movió los tirantes hacia los lados con sutileza, dejando mis hombros íntegramente desnudos. Al sentir sus dedos un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, él se dio cuenta y estoy segura de que sonrió. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y de nuevo se dispuso a masajearlos, pero esta vez con muchísimo más esmero y delicadeza. En cuanto noté que dio el primer apretón, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y creo que eso tampoco pasó desapercibido para él, pues en seguida comenzó a besarme bajo el cuello. A mí me volvió a dar otro escalofrío y eché la cabeza hacia delante inconscientemente para que él tuviese mejor acceso. Entonces él empezó a subir dejando un rastro de besos desde mi espalda. Yo fui girando la cabeza poco a poco hacia él, y él, también despacio, besó bajo mi oreja, en la mandíbula; después al costado depositó otro beso, más o menos en el centro de la mejilla, y luego otro justo al lado de la boca, rozando la comisura de mis labios. Yo abrí los ojos y vi que los suyos se encontraban cerrados; en ese momento eché el brazo hacia atrás y le cogí por la nuca, lo atraje lo poco que distanciaba su boca de la mía, y después de volver a cerrar los ojos nos sumergimos en un precioso beso. Rick puso una de sus manos en mi cara y la otra la bajó desde mi hombro hasta mi pecho, terminando de abrirme la camisa y atrayéndome hacia él para profundizar el beso, segundos después yo me giré por completo para quedar frente a él. Y ahí fue, en su sofá, donde por fin pasó lo que llevábamos tres años evitando.


End file.
